


Had Me at Hello

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Seth Rollins, love at first sight<br/>Pairing(s): Seth RollinsxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Me at Hello

“I’ll see you in the ring!” Seth yells at Dean, before turning and bumping right into a girl.

 

They fall to the floor and he scrambles to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up.

 

“I’m so sorry!” He says.

 

“It’s okay.” she says, staring into his eyes

 

Seth coughs awkwardly “hi, I’m Seth”

 

She smiles “I’m Y/N.”

 

“Y/N.” He breathes “such a pretty name for a pretty girl.”

 

She blushes “thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome” he says “can I take you out to dinner?”

 

She nods “I’d like that.”

 

“Great. I’ll pick you up after the show?”

 

“Okay” she says, walking away.

 

Seth sighs and falls back into the wall “I think I’m in love.”


End file.
